peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Caribbean Celebration
Show ; Name *Caribbean Celebration ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-09-27 ;Comments *This one-off programme was hosted jointly by Peel and Ranking Miss P. It was broadcast on a Saturday evening as an introduction to a night of live concert recordings of reggae artists http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1986-09-27. *Peel mentions buying King Short Shirt's Ghetto Vibes LP when he was holidaying in St. Lucia. *Peel mentions borrowing a Puerto Rican record by El Gran Combo from Sue Steward and says they will be performing at the Academy in London on October 13th. *Peel tells Ranking Miss P that the Natural Ites song Picture On The Wall entered in the 1983 Festive Fifty, but forgets what number it reached, when she asked him. *Ranking Miss P sets a competition asking listeners to recognise 6 Caribbean islands on the lyrics of Smiley Culture's full version of the Caribbean Celebration song. The first 200 winners will get a Caribbean Focus T-shirt. *Peel talks about regretting not seeing the Nicaraguan band Zinica, when they performed in London. The band come from the Caribbean coast of the country. Ranking Miss P explains Zinica's song Soup On The Table is a Caribbean tradition where they have beef soup on a Saturday. *Ranking Miss P mentions to Peel not having heard of the reggae compilation Loch Ness Monster. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Smiley Culture: Caribbean Celebration (The short signature version, music based on 'Schooltime Chronicle' with lyrics mentioning Radio One and the Caribbean) :(JP: 'It's not gonna be a polytechnic course on Caribbean music, but lots of records we like') :(RMP: 'So sit back and enjoy yourself, this is Caribbean Celebration') *King Short Shirt: Tourist Leggo (LP - Ghetto Vibes) Weed Beat *Abacush: Sunshine Island (12") Abacush *El Gran Combo: Lirica Borinquena (LP - El Gran Combo De Puerto Rico Y Su Pueblo) Combo *Lorna Bennett: Breakfast In Bed *Natural Ites & The Realistics: Picture On The Wall (12") CSA *Burning Spear: African Teacher (7") Burning Spear *Gypsy: The Sinking Ship (LP - The Action Too High) Hot Vinyl *Smiley Culture: Caribbean Celebration (The full version song, music based on 'Schooltime Chronicle' with lyrics mentioning Radio One and the Caribbean) *Melodians: Rivers Of Babylon (LP - Rivers Of Babylon) Beverley's *Cynthia Schloss: All The Way In (LP - Country Reggae, Reggae Country) Merritone *Zinica: Soup On The Table (LP - Zinica) Enigrac :(JP: 'It's the indication of the extent to my ignorance the fact that I didn't know they spoke English on the Caribbean coast of Nicaragua') *Girlie And Jomo: African Meeting (v/a LP - Loch Ness Monster) Trojan *Alton Ellis: Rock Steady *Mighty Gabby: Boots (12") ICE :(JP: 'This is Boots by Mighty Gabby produced by Eddy Grant, you're listening to Caribbean Celebration with me John Peel and Ranking Miss P, coming up, the Wailers and Black Uhuru in concert.') File ;Name *020A-B1321XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *0:59:52 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1321/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions